


Endangering

by Del_Rion



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Reckless Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s attitude causes a lot of trouble, but how much will it take from him to notice that his behaviour endangers those around him – especially Ryo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endangering

**Author's Note:**

> **Story Info**
> 
> **Title:** Endangering
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
> **Fandom:** FAKE
> 
> **Genre:** Drama, Action
> 
> **Rating:** M / FRM
> 
> **Characters:** Dee Laytner, Ryo Maclean (, JJ Adams, Drake Parker, Berkley Rose)
> 
> **Pairing:** Dee/Ryo
> 
> **Warnings:** Language, violence, slash
> 
> **Beta:** Kitt of Lindon (thanks for the hard work!)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters and the world of FAKE belong to its maker, Sanami Matoh.
> 
> **Feedback:** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.
> 
>  
> 
> **About _Endangering_ : ** Well, well… My first Fake fan fiction (but definitely not the last!).
> 
> I guess everyone have noticed that Dee might have a slight attitude-problem *smirk* And it doesn’t seem like that the guy itself has noticed it. Well, I guess he should, before something bad happens…
> 
> Bang! Time’s up! Too late! Mwahaha! Enjoy folks!
> 
> **ETA: This story is old (one of the first I wrote in English). It needs to be edited and re-betaed (and will be, as soon as time allows.)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Story and status:** Here below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title name, then it is finished and checked.
> 
> **Endangering**
> 
> * * *

##  **\- Endangering -**

 

 

###  **New York City**

Ryo felt like screaming in frustration. It hadn’t taken even fifteen seconds of chasing robbers before Dee was already a way ahead of him, completely oblivious that his partner wasn’t keeping up. Ryo had been stuck because a van had just pulled before him when he was crossing a street. Dee hadn’t bothered to look back, though most likely the other officer hadn’t even noticed the entire car. _So like Dee_ , Ryo thought, trying to figure out just where Dee had disappeared. An alley split up before him, and he had not a slightest idea where his partner was. Halting to a stop, Ryo leaned against a cold wall with one hand, trying to catch his breath. “Perfect...” he muttered. “When I find him, I swear –” 

A gunshot rang through the air, echoing in the alleys. Ryo began running again, trying to decide as from where the shot had become. He slipped onto a narrow alley on his right, his eyes scanning the lane before him. He was already able to hear shouts, and with a grim smile he ran forward. 

Just when Ryo was about to emerge from the alley a man came running from the opening on the other end of the lane, crushing bodily into Ryo. They both landed hard, Ryo gasping for air as the impact forced his breath out of him. The man on top tried to get on his feet, but was suddenly jerked back, a deep groan being the last sound he uttered as he collapsed to the ground some feet away from Ryo. A familiar face arrived into Ryo’s current line of vision, and he fought a sudden urge to strangle the other. 

“You all right, partner?” Dee asked, putting his gun away. 

“How do I look..?” Ryo muttered, raising himself into a sitting position. It was still somewhat painful to breath and he leaned his head against his knees, drawing air carefully into his lungs. 

“You do not look too good,” Dee noted, sitting down on his heels beside Ryo. 

“And whose fault is that!?” Ryo barked out, making Dee fall onto his bottom with surprise. “Run away like that again and I will get myself reassigned,” Ryo threatened, his face a mix of hurt and anger. 

“But...” Dee began, raising his hand. 

“No ‘buts’, Dee! I have got enough of those! You will get us both killed one day, rushing around like that!” 

“But I caught the robbers,” Dee said somewhat arrogantly, raising up to his feet and pointing at the unconscious men some distance away. 

Ryo blinked, then threw his hands up as a sign of surrender, groaning. When Dee thought he was right, there was no way to make him believe otherwise. “Whatever...” he muttered, trying to stand. After Dee gave him his hand for aid, Ryo finally managed to get up. Dee pushed him against the side of the alley, watching him with concern. 

“Stay like that for a while, mate. It seems you are a little out of breath.” 

“Right,” Ryo nodded, pushing Dee away. He was so fuming that he didn’t want to be near to his partner for a moment. He didn’t wish to do anything... irreversible. 

Dee was already on his way, phoning another squad to come and get the robbers to the precinct. It seemed that Dee had indeed the situation under control. For once again, Ryo wondered why he had even been paired up with Dee: at times it seemed that the other was working better alone. Ever since Ryo had arrived to the 27th precinct he had been forced to put up with Dee’s attitude and rashness – as well as his short temper. The entire mix made even usually calm Ryo bristle at times. 

“Ryo?” 

Ryo glanced up, wondering how long Dee had been calling for him – or standing only a few paces before him. “I’m ready,” Ryo said, pushing away from the wall. 

“You sure?” Dee asked with an undertone that Ryo had learned to know almost too well. 

“Dee...” Ryo moaned, irritated, as he felt Dee lean towards him, pushing him back against the wall. “Dee please,” Ryo repeated, trying to push the other man away. Green eyes laughed back at him, firm hands holding his shoulders. 

“It will take some time before the others come,” Dee said, smiling his very own, satisfied smile. “We have plenty of time to –” 

Ryo growled, pushing Dee bodily back. “Do you ever grow up?!” he asked, flushed. “I –” Ryo never got beyond that when Dee kissed him, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Ryo remained passive, knowing that Dee would stop eventually when he got bored. Indeed, Dee drew back after a moment, glaring at Ryo accusingly. Ryo merely stared back at Dee coldly, his brown eyes emotionless and unyielding. Dee snorted, folding his hands across his chest. 

Just then a group of other police officers arrived, taking a long look at the couple which practically had sparks flying between them. 

“Umm, guys?” Drake called out while the other officers picked up the unconscious men. 

“Let’s go,” Ryo said finally, stepping past Dee as if the other was mere air. Dee followed a little after, walking after the others like a storm-cloud. Drake didn’t dare to say another word, deciding that for once, silence would probably suite him better if he wished to stay intact. 

###  **Ryo’s apartment**

Ryo stepped out of the bathroom, tying a robe around his body. After a cool shower, he felt a lot calmer. Not that he had forgiven Dee: nothing near to it. Right now he just felt that he could actually be able to talk to the other man like an adult. Though it would be entirely another thing if Dee would speak to him. The other had seemed quite pissed when they had arrived to Ryo’s place. _But he came to my place, after all, so he can’t be too angry – with me at least_ , Ryo decided, entering the kitchen. 

A swift search through a fridge provided the two of them a light supper, and after some minutes Ryo entered the living-room, finding Dee lying across the couch. “You hungry?” Ryo asked, placing the plates to a table. 

“Mmm,” Dee snorted, looking quickly up at Ryo. “Though I could pass the food...” he said with a smirk. 

Ryo made a face, rolling his eyes. _Well, it seems I am forgiven. So like Dee... He forgets every argument between us as soon as his mind is set on other things._ “Well, I am going to eat, anyway,” the blond man stated, pushing away his partner who was almost crawling up his leg by then. 

“What?!” Dee choked, falling back, stunned. ”But...” he stammered, looking helplessly at Ryo who sat down on the other end of the couch, munching his food happily. Dee narrowed his eyes, then got up again, edging closer to Ryo. ”Are you still mad at me?” he asked with a purr, nuzzling the other’s neck gently. 

“Even if I am, it does not change the fact that I am hungry. So back off,” Ryo told firmly, pushing the other man back like a bothersome child. 

But Dee was not so easily swayed – especially not when he wanted something from Ryo, and knew he could get it. Leaning back at Ryo’s side, Dee smiled gently, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder. “Well, why don’t you finish with the food, and then we can go into the bed...” he whispered at Ryo’s ear with his most seductive voice. When Ryo was angry, it meant that special means were needed in calming him. Luckily, Dee was a master in playing Ryo. 

Ryo indeed stopped eating, glancing at Dee angrily. Surely he knew what the other was referring at. And he didn’t feel like being on a mood a slightest. “If that’s all you want, I would suggest you to take your leave, rent a cheep movie, and go home enjoying of it thoroughly.” 

Dee blinked, suspicions rising in him. “You really are angry with me, aren’t you? Oh, you can tell me! Once you are done with it, you will feel better and then we can skip all this nonsense –” 

Bang! 

The door of Ryo’s bedroom slammed shut, waking Dee from his speech. Ryo had indeed stopped eating, but instead of giving his undivided attention to Dee, he had stridden into his room without a word. 

Dee took a long, uneven breath, raising from his place and walking to the closed door. “Baby?” he called, testing the knob. _Locked. I knew it. Like that would keep me out, anyway..._ “Open the door, Ryo.” There was no answer from the inside, and Dee thrummed his fist against the wooden surface, anger building in him. “Ryo! You better open this goddam door or else –” 

No answer. 

Dee kicked the door, crossing his hands over his chest. “Now who is being childish...” he muttered, pacing back and forth. After a while he stopped, glaring at the shut door. “Ryo...” he began, but then decided against it, shrugging. _Two can play this game._ “Well, if this is the case, I will just take my leave...” 

No answer. 

Dee pursed his lips, unhappy with the situation. He had had so much nicer ideas about the ending of the evening... But Ryo was getting none of it, at finally submitting to his fate, Dee gave the door a final blow and then turned to gather his things. 

###  **27th precinct**

Dee entered the office, giving a quick side-look at his partner – who on the other hand wasn’t even looking at him as he arrived. _Oh, what have I done to deserve this..._ Dee thought, putting his jacket away. “Morning Ryo,” he tried, giving the other one of his most charming smiles. No answer yet, Ryo’s eyes staying glued at the paper in front of him. Dee let out a long sigh, stepping towards his partner. “Look, Ryo, I think I got the point. So can we stop this already? It is really getting annoying and everything...” 

The door of the office opened, Commissioner Berkley Rose entering the room. The commissioner gave Ryo a warm smile as the brown-haired officer finally raised his head. “Officer Maclean, Officer Laytner,” he greeted. 

“Rose,” Ryo nodded, making Dee notice that Ryo wasn’t even calling the other by his title. That, if nothing else, infuriated Dee. 

“I have a case for the two of you,” Berkley continued, though his eyes remained on Ryo. 

“A case?” Ryo asked. 

_Could he possibly sound more interested?_ Dee wondered bitterly. _That bastard..._

“Yes,” Berkley said vaguely, sitting down to a chair beside Ryo’s desk. He leaned over, his eyes directed at Dee only a briefest moment before they returned back at the sitting officer. “The drug-department has asked for our help in a catching of a drug-dealing ring. It is more than an assumption that this ring is involved in murders that you investigated some months ago, with no conclusion. I thought that you might be interested to partake in this assignment.” 

Ryo nodded, smile upon his face. “Thank you for asking us. We are more than glad to receive this assignment.” 

_Nice for speaking for me as well, buddy_ , Dee thought. _But it is not like I would leave you for a moment: if you would be left without a partner, I am sure that our Rosie here would make up that soon enough..._ “When do we start?” Dee asked aloud, not even trying to hide his disgusted tone. 

Berkley looked up at Dee, his face unreadable. 

_Can’t he understand that he is not going to win Ryo from me?_ Dee pondered, raising an eyebrow. 

“You will start immediately, Officer Laytner.” Berkley turned back to Ryo, his voice immediately softer. “I hope you good luck with the job. If you need anything, just turn at me.” 

“Yes, sir,” Ryo replied, and with a final nod at Ryo, Berkley rose and left the office. 

“‘Just turn at me’,” Dee mumbled, snorting. “Just who the hell does he think he is? Ryo?” Dee turned around, finding Ryo’s place empty. Turning around, he saw Ryo rummaging a pile of older files, oblivious to all else. “Ryo, isn’t this enough?” 

“At least he is reliable,” Ryo finally said, finding the papers he was looking for. 

“Reliable!?” Dee spat, giving a harsh laugh. “And I am not?” Ryo looked at Dee, his expression telling his opinion all right. “You don’t think me reliable?” Dee pressed, stepping to stand in front of Ryo. 

“Compared to him, you are like a child. You can keep your mind in the business for a while, but when you see a lollipop, your brains just dash out – like you yourself,” Ryo explained, stepping past Dee. 

The dark-haired man spun around, catching Ryo around the left arm, yanking him back. “Didn’t I once tell you to not call me a kid?” Dee demanded with a hiss. 

“And what did I tell you then?” Ryo asked as calmly as ever. 

Dee frowned, then shook his head, muttering something beneath his breath. Then he tilted his head, kissing Ryo forcefully to the mouth. Ryo brought his hands up almost instinctually, pondering for a while if he should hit Dee squarely to the face. But then he decided against it, his hands taking their places upon Dee’s strong shoulders, holding the other man in place. 

Dee smiled, deepening the kiss as Ryo opened his mouth. It seemed that Ryo was at least somewhat warming up to him again, which was a good sign. He could finish this game later, knowing that he was on the side of victory. Sliding his right hand lower, he grabbed Ryo’s ass, holding him almost possessively. 

Ryo froze for a second, but as he noticed that Dee wasn’t going to do anything else, he relaxed again. He could lecture Dee when an opportunity would present itself, but for now, this would be enough. Next time, however, it would take more effort from Dee to calm him down... 

Dee pulled away finally, his hand still resting on its place, his fingertips drawing slow circles on the cloth-covered flesh. “So, am I forgiven now?” he asked playfully, feeling Ryo’s erratic breath against the side of his neck. 

“For now,” Ryo finally whispered, closing his eyes. After a moment he drew away, smiling coyly at Dee. When the other man stepped closer, Ryo hastily raised the map of files in between them, pointing out that they had work to do. 

“First the work, then the fun,” Dee chided, taking his place beside Ryo’s table. 

Ryo didn’t answer to that, knowing it would be futile. After Dee was turned down once, he would not let it happen again. The man had his pride, after all... 

###  **Drug-department**

Dee looked around with a critical eye, interested in what he saw. It was not the first time he visited the drug-department’s working building, but it seemed that there was always something new for him to see. And it seemed that these peoples’ offices were much more comfortable, too... 

“Dee, hurry up, we don’t want to be late,” Ryo told his partner, glancing back at Dee who was slowing down again. 

“Coming,” Dee said less cheerfully. _Why can’t we have offices like this? A nice comfortable couch an all..._ Images of _what_ he could do with such a couch filled his mind, but his day-dreaming was harshly ended as he crushed into Ryo’s back. “What?” he asked, slightly irritated. 

“We are here,” Ryo told smoothly, knocking at the door before him. 

“Here where?” Dee questioned, ruffling his hair. 

Ryo didn’t answer as the door was opened, a middle-aged man opening the door. “Officers Maclean and Laytner from the 27th precinct. We came –” Ryo started politely. 

“Oh, we have been waiting for you. Come in, officers,” the man put in before Ryo was finished, letting the couple enter. The room was already filled with people, silent discussion going on. As soon as Dee and Ryo entered, the speaking ended, everyone’s attention in the arrivals. “Our fellow officers from the 27th precinct,” the man who had opened the door introduced. “I will not waste our time in telling everyone’s names. I am sure we will get to know each other later.” 

Dee nodded, being more interested in their job than of the ones that worked with him. Ryo didn’t disagree, either. They were escorted to sit down, and then the man who had spoken earlier continued, pointing at a board full of pictures and notes as he talked, explaining their situation. 

“What we are investigating here is a big ring of drug-dealers, elite of those, if I must add. They could be connected into hundreds of crimes around the world, but until now, they have always slipped through our nets. Let’s make sure the last time was indeed the _last_. These people do not loath to use hard ways to get through their obstacles – that is why we have these two here with us,” the man said, pointing at Ryo and Dee. “They have investigated a series of murders that could be easily connected to this group. There was not enough evidence last time, but hopefully we will gather something useful on the way,” the man smirked. “I am Commissioner Tim Birnham, currently in the lead of this mission. Welcome aboard, everyone, and let’s hope we will have more luck than the others before us. You will be now divided into groups, but you are still all under my direct order. Questions?” When no hands rose, Tim cleared his throat, reaching out for some papers. “Well, let’s see who gets paired up with whom...” 

* * *

Dee sighed deeply, stretching on the backseat of a car. Even if he preferred field mission far over stinking office-tasks, there were also moments when he wished for a comfortable office-chair. They had sat in this car for almost four hours now, waiting for something to happen. Nothing had happened, by far, and Dee feared that when – big _if_ – something would happen, he could not even stand up straight. 

“Uncomfortable?” Ryo whispered from his place beside Dee, smirking. 

“You guess, baby,” Dee whispered back, deciding that Ryo was somehow able to hide his own discomfort. _Bloody good actor_ , Dee cursed silently, shifting again. “You know, I would love a long, hot bath after this,” he moaned, making Ryo blush slightly. 

“Dee!” the brown-haired man hissed, seeing their partners glance at them through the rear-view window. Ryo gave the two other men a nervous smile, shifting himself. Dee would definitely pay for this... 

“But it is the truth!” Dee continued, making Ryo turn his head away. 

“Well, you might be forced to wait for that bath a little longer,” one of the men in the front of the car noted with a slight smile. 

“Thanks a lot for the encouraging, pal,” Dee muttered. 

“My pleasure,” the other smiled back, turning around to look at the couple in the back. “So, you have worked together for a while, huh?” 

Ryo tried not to blush more than he already was, throwing a warning glance at Dee. “Only a couple of years,” Dee said slowly, throwing Ryo a teasing smile. _There is plenty of other things to tell about us, but I think I will spare poor Ryo’s nerves. After all, if I stop teasing him, he will be nicer to me tonight_ , Dee decided with a satisfied smile. _Oh yes, more than a nice bath to wait for me when we get home._

“Only a few years?” the other cop asked, surprise on his face. “You seem to be so close, so I thought...” 

“We have a lot in common,” Dee answered. “We had a many things to share with each other, so it didn’t take long before we became close friends.” _Not to mention those “things” and_ how _close._

“I see,” the other man nodded, glancing at Ryo. “I and Peter have worked together for nearly five years now, and I still don’t know his favorite color!” the man laughed. 

“It’s brown, and now sit back on your arse, Davie. We have work to do,” Peter announced from his place on the driver’s seat. His partner David - Davie among friends – shrugged, sliding back to his own seat. 

Dee looked at Ryo, unable to hide his smart-ass smile as Ryo turned to look at him. Ryo merely gave him a warning glance, knowing what Dee was thinking. _Oh, you wish, partner! I can make your life a real miserable one if I wish to..._ Ryo thought bitterly. 

_“They are on a move,”_ another unit told through the radio, making the men in the car sit up. 

“We are ready,” David told back, staring out of the window. 

“There,” Peter pointed. A group of men left the shadows of a building, looking around distrustfully. “When they have passed us, let’s get out of the car and circle around them. Another team is coming around the warehouse.” 

“Okie dokie,” Dee smiled. He slid his hand along the gun on his side, ache of his body forgotten. Soon, they would have that long-anticipated action. 

When the men had passed their car, Peter gave a signal and they all exited, keeping a careful eye on the distancing group. “Let’s go,” Peter whispered, and they went forward, guns ready and alert. They crossed the lane between the buildings, staying in the shadows of the warehouses. It was easy to hide in the darkness at this time of the night, but they still didn’t wish to blow their cover: it had taken a great amount of time and effort to hunt this group down. These were only minor dealers, but little fish would lead onto a bigger one, eventually. 

Ryo stopped at a corner of a warehouse, looking carefully around the corner. The men kept going before them, oblivious for the police activity around them. Ryo smiled, gesturing the others to move on. They stayed behind large objects on the edges of the lane, stopping now and then to evaluate the situation. 

“Where is that other group?” Dee whispered impatiently. 

Ryo frowned, looking at the darkness. Indeed, there was no sign of the others. “We will be soon too far from the meeting point,” he stated quietly. 

David spoke to a phone behind them, his hushed voice muttering low curses. He hung up the phone, looking at the others. “The other group got stuck. There was a fence on their way, and they cannot get it open.” 

“No shit,” Peter grunted. “What about now?” 

“Well, if we do nothing, those suckers are going to get away,” Dee pointed out helpfully, nodding at the direction of distancing dealers. 

“It can’t be helped. We cannot move on without the others,” David sighed. 

“Like hell we can’t,” Dee said stubbornly, moving forward. 

“Dee!” Ryo exclaimed, as loud as he dared. “Come back! We have to stay as a group –” But Dee was already heading forward, his posture telling his partner that his mind was made. “Dammit!” Ryo cursed, looking after the other. 

“Stubborn guy,” Peter pointed out. 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Ryo moaned unhappily. “We cannot let him go alone.” 

“What do we have to lose? If we stay here, we have no chance getting them caught,” David pointed out. 

Peter nodded his affirmation, then gestured with his hand and moved on. The other two followed, noticing that Dee was already a way ahead of them. 

_Jesus Dee, do you have brains at all?_ Ryo thought as they rushed after their stubborn comrade. _When this is done, I am going to lecture you real good, be sure of that. And I am sure that I won’t be the only one if we mess this up..._

There was a sound of curses from before them, and a crash of a barrel crushing to the ground. “Watch where you are walking!” a voice hushed, followed by deathly silence. “Shit! A cop!” A gun was fired, a shape rushing into a shelter of a shipping container. Sparks flew into the air as a bullet his the metallic surface. 

“Dee...” Ryo choked. His own gun was held firmly in his hand, though it was not yet pointed to their opponents. He knew they were too far away to fire. “We need to get closer,” he said, taking a step forward. 

David’s hand shot to hold Ryo in place, pulling him back to shelter. “We need back-ups. Those men do not know finesse, and we are outnumbered.” 

Ryo let out a frustrated sound, glancing to the direction of seven men standing on guard in the middle of the lane. He was just able to make out Dee’s shape in the darkness, and a cold fear bit his stomach. “I gotta help him. He is my partner.” 

Peter and David shared a pointed look, and then they nodded, preparing themselves. “Let’s make it from a shelter to another. No unnecessary risks: we have got enough of those for one evening,” Peter said dryly. 

Ryo nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. He turned around again, and after a moment he dashed to the next shelter, waiting for the others to find a place for themselves. Random shots were made into their direction, but they kept themselves from shooting, knowing the distance was too great to pass. 

Dee was getting impatient again, and once in a while he bent around the corner, taking a quick shot before pulling back into shelter again. He looked around, seeing his three companions approaching steadily. Steadily, yes, but not quickly enough to Dee’s liking. He glanced up, and after a moment of hesitation, he put the gun back into its holster, jumping up and climbing to the top of the container. Crawling ahead, he soon reached the other end, pulling his gun out again. Now he had a perfect view to their catch. 

Ryo cursed as he noticed Dee climbing up the side of his current shelter. Couldn’t the other man do even one reasonable move during the evening? Seemingly not. Ryo didn’t dare to call Dee back, afraid that he would attract the dealers’ attention to his partner. 

Diving behind a barrel, Ryo waited for another rain of bullets to end. Shifting his own gun experimentally in his hand, Ryo glanced along the passage, counting the distance. _It might be enough. With a good shot, anyway._ Bouncing up from his place, he gave their opponents one clear shot before colliding against the container which Dee had used as his refuge before. Steadying his breath, Ryo glanced up, not seeing any sign of Dee. _Oh well, let him stay out of the way for a while. Easier for us to take care of our job._ Ryo drew himself to the edge of his shield again, directing one shot towards the men on the road. They pulled slightly to the sides, realizing that they would soon start receiving bullets. 

Suddenly a steady banging of a weapon filled the air and Ryo pulled away from his cover, realizing easily what Dee was doing. It took only few seconds from Peter and David to join them, and in a matter of minutes the dealers were down, most of them shot more than once. As David called to the other group to join them, Dee landed from his place, a wide smile upon his face. “Fortune indeed favors the bold,” he laughed. 

“Idiot,” Ryo muttered, turning at Dee like an angry bee. “What the hell was that? You nearly got us all killed!” 

“Woah! Easy there, Ryo!” Dee put in, waving his hands defensively. “We got them, didn’t we? And did someone else get hurt besides them? No.” As Ryo opened his mouth to argue, Dee raised his hand, continuing himself. “Why do you think we cops practice on the shooting range? For fun? Nay, we practice for situations like this, and today we proved that we all have done our homework. If we would have stayed behind, these guys would have escaped, and our game would have started from the beginning again.” 

Ryo merely stared at Dee, his face unreadable. Peter and David watched in silence, not wishing to interfere into the fight. Finally Ryo sighed, shaking his head. “Fine. You just refuse to believe it. But one day you will pay for your attitude, I know it.” With that, Ryo turned around, walking to help the other officers with the criminals. 

###  **Ryo’s apartment**

It had taken a long while from them to load the drug-dealers into police cars and ambulances. But after a few hours of work, they had all returned to the precinct. After a small report they had went to their homes, their shift being over for the day. 

As Ryo threw his jacket to a chair he wondered what kind of an ordeal would wait for them tomorrow. The commissioner hadn’t looked too happy when he had received short details of their actions – and especially those of Dee. _Well, it is not my damn problem what he does_ , Ryo decided, letting himself fall onto the bed. He could hear the sound of running water from the shower, and for a while he played with an idea to lock Dee right there where he was. But instead of that, Ryo just turned to his side, burrowing his face into a soft pillow. He was deadly tired, and wanted to do nothing else but to sleep. 

When Dee returned from his shower – he would have preferred a bath but Ryo hadn’t warmed up to the idea – he found Ryo asleep upon his bed. A soft smile crossed his face as he crawled to lie beside the other man, nuzzling the other’s skin gently. Ryo moaned, trying to push the distraction away sleepily. Dee smiled even wider, his hands trying to find the buttons of the other’s shirt. 

Suddenly wide and awake, Ryo blinked, and then smashed Dee squarely to the face, sending him flying off the bed. “You can sleep on the couch if you cannot behave,” he murmured sleepily, turning to his other side. 

Dee blinked, rubbing his sore face. “What’s wrong with you tonight? You are acting all weird.” 

“I am just tired,” Ryo said, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Yeah, right. So let me wake you up a little,” Dee said with a devilish grin, crawling partially back to the bed. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Ryo replied, drawing himself deeper under a blanket. 

“Not in a mood,” Dee repeated dumbly. “Rrright. But you know what? I don’t buy that!” he chided, jumping back to the bed, leaning over Ryo. 

“Go to hell, Dee, and take you childish games with you,” Ryo snapped with such seriousness that Dee fell all silent, sitting back, stunned. 

“You sure?” he asked carefully. 

“Yeah. Now, good night.” 

Dee looked at Ryo for a long time, but then he merely shrugged, sliding between the sheets. If Ryo wanted to sleep, fine. It would be a lot easier to deal with his partner tomorrow if they did not argue all night. 

###  **Drug-department**

Ryo looked though a window as one of the officers tried to get some information out of the dealers. The interrogations has been going on all morning and half of the afternoon, and still those men kept their mouths shut. 

“Rock-headed bastards,” Peter muttered. “They just can’t make our life any easier.” 

“What would they benefit of it?” Ryo asked, watching as one more officer exited the room, smoke rising from his ears. 

“We could make a deal with them,” David suggested. 

“And they would be killed in prison, one way or another,” Dee put in, “That is the drug-world’s first rule: you cheat, you lose.” 

“Well said,” another voice joined to the discussion, and Tim Birnham stopped beside the group. “I would like to talk to you, officers Maclean and Laytner.” 

“Of course.” Ryo said somewhat sheepishly, dreading the reason of this discussion. 

They walked to Tim’s office, standing before the table while the commissioner sat down slowly, crossing his hands over his chest. “I am not sure what kind of action you are used to in you own precinct, but under my command, I do not wish to see such stunts as yesterday,” Tim began, giving the couple a hard look. 

Ryo merely nodded, knowing that Dee would dash out again when an opportunity presented itself: he had seen that happen enough times. Yet he prayed that Dee would somehow restrain himself during this assignment, and would not do anything stupid. 

Tim nodded, though a frown formed onto his face. “I hope we do not have to repeat this discussion again. Rashness is an irresponsible act, and even if we caught those men, it would have not been worth it if I would have lost one of my men. I –” 

The door of the office opened, one of the other officers stepping inside. “I am sorry to interrupt, commissioner, but we have got a necessary information from one of the dealers. We can head out to the drug-dealers’ main location as soon as you are ready.” 

Tim nodded, rising from his place. “Well, gentlemen, time to put this job to an end.” 

###  **A warehouse-area on the edge of the city**

Ryo fastened a bullet-proof vest around his upper body, making sure it was properly dressed. He had learned a long ago that small details sometimes saved your life. _And a small carelessness can get you killed_ , he added, glancing at Dee. _I really hope he can keep his nerve this time. Or else..._ He didn’t finish the thought, not wishing to think the alternative possibilities. 

“Nervous?” Dee asked smoothly. 

“Like I would ever be...” Ryo uttered, throwing Dee a quick smile. 

“You play a sniper today?” David asked from behind them. 

“Yeah, I got the easy job,” Ryo grinned. “Far away from all the action.” 

“Well, that’s a pity: we would have liked to have you there where all the real action takes place,” Peter said. “But I guess we will be happy enough to know that you are covering our asses.” 

Dee laughed, checking his gun. “We are as good as safe when Ryo is watching after us.” 

“Well, everyone ready?” commissioner Birnham stepped into the ring, smiling at Ryo. “You take your place on the roof of the building with other snipers and make sure that no-one leaves the warehouse. The other snipers are spread on the sides of the building, keeping their directions clean. You will climb into your places when we go in. There are fire-stairs on the back of the building. Your place is beside them.” 

Ryo nodded, picking up his rifle. He felt a little sorry that he couldn’t join the others inside the building, but he knew his job was also an important one. “Well, good luck to you guys!” Ryo said, waving his hand, and then joined to the other snipers. 

“Well,” Peter started, glancing at the others. “Lets get this over and done.” 

“I agree,” Dee replied, loading his gun. 

The other cops moved forward, snipers taking their own route through the back. It was a swift, quiet work as the officers entered the building, trying to creep up to their catch without presenting themselves too quickly. 

Ryo panted for air as he and his companions reached the top of the building, but he soon forgot his weariness, making himself ready. Checking his weapon one more time, he kneeled on the side of the roof where he had a good view of the ground below him. Then he waited, his ears trying to pick up any sound of action. 

Inside the warehouse, Dee slid between rows of boxes. He knew that Peter and David followed close by, all of them listening carefully. They came to a bigger hall, stopping for a while to look around themselves. 

“There’s men on the other side of the hall,” David pointed. 

“And it seems that they have a nice load of drugs too,” Dee smiled. “They are so caught.” 

“Check the others’ positions,” Peter whispered to David, who reached for his radio. “We should be ready to move forward soon.” 

Dee nodded, letting his green eyes travel over the space. He noticed metal stairs, some fifteen yards before them on their right, and following them up, he noticed an office on the higher level. “Could it be...” he smiled. “That place could be full of big bosses,” he continued, showing his discovery to his companions. 

“True, but if we climb up, they will see us directly,” Peter said thoughtfully. “Maybe that is a reason why they have chosen that place to keep their office in. And along the upper level, I guess there is many ways out of this building.” 

“Not if we get there first. Let’s go up before the others show up,” Dee demanded, shifting nervously. 

“The room may be empty,” David started, but then the door of the office opened, a man in a suite walking out and down the stairs. 

“A man in such an expensive suit doesn’t run a candy-store,” Dee muttered, watching the man turn into the direction of the doors. “Let’s –” 

The man halted, looking before him with a shocked expression. Then he reached inside his suite, drawing out a pistol. Three guns fired at the same time, shouts filling the hall. Cops swarmed up from their hiding-places, trying to catch the already fleeing criminals. 

The office door in the end of the stairs opened, another man looking out. He cursed, saying something to the room, and then dashed out along a higher level. More men came from the office, and after giving a quick look at the cops, they also broke into a run. 

Dee swore, being up the stairs in a flash. If the leaders of the ring escaped, they would be in the beginning again. Dee followed the men with all his speed, distantly wondering how he would catch them all. This path seemed to divide into many others, and Dee didn’t think that the men would be so stupid as to share a similar route out. 

Raising his gun and taking aim, Dee shot the closest man, making the other stumble even if he didn’t hit. Dee didn’t slow up as he tied the man’s hands onto the railing with a pair of handcuffs, continuing his hunt immediately. By then he had lost the other men from his sight, and he cursed quietly, trying to decide where to head next. A sound of hurried steps came from behind him, and Dee spun around, nearly knocking David over. 

“Jesus man, don’t point at me with that,” David gasped, pointing at Dee’s gun. 

“Where did they go?” Peter asked, looking around. 

“They split up,” Dee said unhappily. “Maybe we should, too.” 

“No,” Peter said firmly. “You ran away once today, but now we will stay together.” 

“Whatever, but we waste our time here,” Dee exclaimed. “Dividing, we would search a bigger area.” 

“And get ourselves shot!” Peter argued. 

“That way,” David said suddenly. As the others turned to look, they saw a thick door fall shut on the end of one corridor. They rushed towards it without another word, finding themselves in a maintenance-tunnel. Before them ran a man, looking back at them, alarmed. 

“Look out!” David shouted and they all pulled to the side as the man before them raised a gun to shoot. The bullet ricocheted from the pipes on the walls, hitting the floor next to Dee’s foot. Another shot was directed at them and David cried out, falling to the ground, holding his side. 

“Damn it,” Peter murmured, risking his place and stepped out, shooting once before pulling back again. The man shot towards them, and when he ran out of ammo he ran forward again, Dee dashing after him immediately. “Dee, stop! We should stay together!” Peter shouted after him, kneeling beside his hurt partner. 

But Dee was beyond listening, pulling into another passage. He kept the man in his sight all the time, trying to find a line to shoot. Suddenly the man came onto another door, pushing it open desperately. Daylight filled the dim passage, making Dee narrow his eyes. The man shut the door, a sound of a bolt ringing in the corridor long after. 

Dee ran to the door, trying in vain to open it. He kicked the iron door, swearing loudly. After a final punch he turned around, running off to find another way out. 

On the roof, the man panted, groping for a spare magazine from a pocket of his jacket. He walked forward, not desiring to hang around while cops were swarming everywhere. Someone was going to pay dearly of this... He halted, pulling into a shelter of a pipe as he noticed a police kneeling next to the fire-stairs. It seemed that the other man hadn’t noticed him yet, so maybe he would be able to creep onto the other. Taking a careful step forward, he found the clip, smile forming on his face. This would be over quickly. 

Ryo shifted on his place, running his hand over the side of his rifle. His legs were beginning to lose their feeling, a tingling sensation spreading up along them. He shifted again, and then froze, feeling that something was out of place. 

Rising up to stand, Ryo looked over the side of the building carefully. There was nothing moving on the yard. Frowning, he pulled back, stretching his sore muscles. Suddenly a familiar sound of a gun’s magazine slipping into place reached his ears, and he spun around, a loud bang echoing just after, the bullet raising a rain of stones into the air as it hit the edge of the roof. Ryo was in motion before he knew it, noticing a man that had crept up at him. A firm kick sent the man’s gun flying across the roof, but before Ryo had regained his balance fully, the man came forward, knocking him over to the ground. 

The man reached for Ryo’s rifle, but the cop was quicker, his hand shoving the gun further away. Another push sent the rifle over the edge of the roof, the clinging sound making them both cringe. The man recovered soon enough, raising his fist for a hit, but Ryo was quicker again, pushing his knee up, hitting the other man to the groin. 

The attacker doubled over with a pained moan, but Ryo didn’t stay to sympathize the other. He stood up, reaching for the smaller gun on his side. He got it out of its holster and turned around, pointing at the kneeling man. “Freeze,” he said as evenly as he could, still trying to catch his breath. 

The man cursed, but his voice was overrun by Dee’s loud arrival: the dark-haired man pushed another iron door bodily open, almost falling as the door gave in. Ryo stared at his partner for a while, but then smiled, gazing down to the drug-dealer again. With his other eye he kept track of Dee as the other crossed the distance between them. 

“Well, you got him all right,” Dee chided happily. 

“Where are the others?” Ryo asked, looking around the empty roof. 

“No-one’s coming: this bastard here shot Davie, and Peter stayed with him,” Dee explained carelessly, as if it wouldn’t have mattered to him either way. 

Ryo frowned, guessing partially what had happened. It would be a long, nice discussion with their superiors after this mission was over... Glancing at Dee again, Ryo’s eyes widened. “Behind you!” he shouted, raising his gun to a man who had his own gun pointed at Dee’s back. 

Dee froze as a gunshot ran through the air, but then moved around as a dead weight of a shot man collapsed against him. “Geesh,” he whispered. This was probably the first time he saw Ryo shooting anyone to death. 

Ryo lowered his gun, taking a step forward. Suddenly a hand grabbed his, and he jerked away, his finger shifting on the trigger. The man on the ground had used the distraction to his advantage, trying to get Ryo’s weapon to himself. Another shot rang through the air and a small cloud of sand rose as the bullet hit the roof between the dealer’s legs. The man cursed, hearing the other cop behind him come closer. With a desperate speed, he drew a knife from his belt, slashing out. 

Ryo shouted in surprise as a burning pain cut through his hand. His fingers let go of the gun in his hands, the feel of warm blood tripping down his skin almost strange. He stared down at his wrist, beginning to feel the pain as he saw the wound. 

The man was on his feet in an instant, hearing the other cop shift behind him. Lunging himself at the brown-haired man before him, he drew the other in front of him, using him as a shield. He reached for the cop’s abandoned gun, but the man in his grasp was quicker, kicking the pistol far out of his reach. Cursing again, the dealer drew his hostage against him, keeping a close eye on the dark-haired man. “You come closer and I kill your partner!” he shouted at the other cop who was now pointing his gun at him. 

Dee stopped, the barrel of his gun lowering slightly. He could not risk hurting Ryo. “Let him go. The entire place will be swarming with cops at any moment.” 

“There will be no others: you said it yourself,” the man smiled, bringing his knife up to Ryo’s throat, drawing a thin red line to the pale skin. “Now give me that gun of yours, will you?” 

“Fuck you,” Dee said, his voice rough. 

Ryo swallowed, feeling the edge of the knife against his throat. One wrong movement from him, and his life would end most painfully. His eyes shifted to Dee, begging the other to be reasonable: this man had nothing to lose. 

“The gun,” the man repeated, drawing his blade deeper into Ryo’s skin, drawing blood. Ryo’s hands shot up, trying to draw the knife-hand away, but his fingers were slippery with blood, and he didn’t really dare to risk his throat being cut open. 

Dee shifted, biting his teeth together so hard it hurt. _What am I going to do? He will not let Ryo go even if I would give him the gun: there are cops down on the yard, and he surely knows that. He needs a ticket to get out of here._ “Maybe we could talk about this,” Dee tried, taking a step forward, but the shift of the knife on his partner’s throat made him stop again. _Well, you gave me no choice, bastard._

“I am waiting,” the dealer said impatiently. 

“Sure,” Dee muttered. His gun went a little lower, and he extended his hand. The man shifted, readying himself to receive the weapon. Dee moved fast, then, taking low aim and shooting without warning. 

The dealer shouted in pain, his free hand reaching for his wounded leg, the other wrapping around Ryo’s waist to hold himself up. A pained hiss escaped him as he glanced at Dee, hatred burning in his eyes. “You totally fucked up, officer,” he spat. The hand that was still holding the knife pressed into Ryo’s flesh. The man stood up straighter, his free hand taking a firm hold of Ryo’s hair, making the cop gasp in pain. 

Ryo’s eyes were wide with fear, his breath coming in short gasps. His gaze sought Dee’s desperately, begging the other to do something. To save him. 

The dealer took a pained breath, swaying as his vision swam. Dee raised his gun again, waiting for a chance to end the bastard’s life. But instead of collapsing, the dealer yanked Ryo back, his knife resting for a moment against Ryo’s thigh. Then his hand tightened around the hilt of the knife, pressing the blade home. Ryo gasped, eyes widening, his mouth opening for a scream than never came. The knife drove itself deeply to his flesh, cutting veins and muscle as it went. Ryo actually screamed when he finally felt the pain, his body making a violent jolt as it tried to escape the cutting blade. 

The man laughed harshly, holding Ryo tightly, taking some twisted pleasure in seeing an enemy in such a condition. Letting the knife slide free, the dealer sneered at shocked Dee. “Next time, take some back-ups with you,” the man told with a chuckle. 

Ryo whimpered, his entire body shaking in the other man’s hold. Dee watched helplessly as a river of blood poured down Ryo’s leg, staining the black material of his uniform. He could practically smell the metallic scent, and it made him feel sick. 

“It won’t take long,” the man whispered into Ryo’s ear. “Soon –” he never finished when a clear shot of a sniper hit him. He stood for a while, his eyes blinking, and then he collapsed, the bloodied knife dropping from his lifeless hand. 

Dee rushed forward with a cry, drawing Ryo away from the dead man, as if being afraid that he would be still able to hurt his partner. “It’s okay Ryo. He’s dead,” Dee whispered fervently, crushing Ryo against him. 

Ryo opened his mouth, a pained moan escaping from him. He was trembling terribly, his vision spinning, and he grabbed Dee’s shirt, trying to will himself to stay awake. “Dee...” he finally choked out, his voice hoarse and shaking. His fingers tightened desperately, trying to keep him mind occupied. 

Dee opened his mouth but found no words. The roof under his legs was getting wet, and he glanced down, only then actually realizing that Ryo was bleeding badly. Trying to kick his brains into action, Dee shifted, trying to remember what to do. “It’s okay...” he whispered, not knowing to whom he was speaking. The fingers dug into his shirt were losing their hold and Dee turned back to his partner. Ryo looked awfully pale, his eyes sliding shut involuntarily. “No, Ryo! Stay with me!” Dee shouted, shaking Ryo in attempt to keep him awake. 

But Ryo didn’t answer, his eyes falling close and his breathing labored as if after a maddening run. “Ryo,” Dee whispered, holding the fingers that still held his shirt in a deathly grip. “Ryo please...” There were tears on his face now, but he didn’t notice them. He was losing Ryo... 

“How is he?” an urgent voice asked, and suddenly the roof was full of people. Someone tried to push Dee away, but he stayed as he was, his hand smoothing the brown hair of his partner. 

“Let him be,” one of the men said, moving to inspect the leg. “Jesus,” was his next comment, but Dee barely heard, his full attention in Ryo’s still face. 

“Raise his leg up,” someone ordered. 

“Call for an ambulance! He is going into a shock!” 

“Do something for that bleeding, of he will die before he gets into a hospital!” 

_Die?_ Dee thought, his mind seeming to be miles away. _He can’t die. He can’t. Not like that. Not in my arms._

A sound of ambulance’s sirens filled the air, a group of first-aid’s men rushing onto the roof. 

“You need to let go of him now, officer,” a gentle voice said to Dee, firm hands trying to draw him away. “We cannot take him into a hospital if you do not let go,” the voice continued. “Please, we have to help him.” 

Dee nodded finally, trying to stand up, but Ryo’s fingers were still holding his shirt. “Ryo, you gotta let go for a while,” Dee whispered brokenly, his hand soothing his partner’s cheek. “Please, baby, they have to get you out of here.” 

Someone moved to Dee’s side, prying Ryo’s fingers free. Dee was drawn aside as a group of men carried Ryo away. Dee merely stared to the ground, marred black with drying blood. His lover’s blood. His Ryo’s blood... 

“Come,” the gentle voice spoke to him again, and numbly, Dee allowed himself to be led away. 

###  **Hospital**

Dee sat on a bench of the hospital, staring at his hands. He had no idea how long he had been here, but time had lost its meaning long ago. Sliding his fingers gently against each other, he followed the lines of his hands with his eyes. He hadn’t even washed his hands after coming here... He slid his fingers together again, smearing the drying blood there. 

_I wonder how he is. That wound was quite an ugly one, and he lost so much blood..._ Dee shivered, seeing his partner again, staring eyes wide at him, begging him to do something. _“Next time, take some back-ups with you.”_ Dee closed his eyes, fisting his hands into his hair. _He was right, that son of a bitch. If I would have waited for the others to join me, there would have been enough people to take him down._

_“You will get us both killed one day, rushing around like that!”_ Suddenly Ryo’s earlier words made perfect sense to Dee. But the fact was that it was not them both getting hurt – only Ryo. And that hurt even more. _Why didn’t I listen to him?_ Dee thought desperately. _“You just refuse to believe. But one day you will pay for your attitude, I know it.” Damn you are always so right, Ryo. One could think you are a freakin’ fortune-teller!_ Dee raised his head again, hitting it with a thud to the wall behind him. _You’ve got to survive, because if you don’t, I can never apologize. I can never tell you that you were right..._

“Dee!” a loud cry echoed through the hallway, and a second later a man threw himself against Dee, eyes wide with concern and relief. “Are you well, Dee-senpai!?” the same, anxious voice demanded, hands gripping Dee’s shoulder. 

Dee looked up, for once not moving away as he saw Jemmy J. Adams – JJ among friends. “I am fine,” he finally uttered wearily. 

“We heard that something happened during the charge,” another voice joined to the conversation, JJ’s current partner Drake stopping to stand before Dee. He looked down to the other man, shaking his head slowly. “You look like hell, man.” 

“Thanks,” Dee replied, trying to force a smile. Though he felt all but cheerful at the moment... “You have any news of Ryo? They haven’t told me anything. I don’t know how long I have waited...” Dee trailed off, his eyes moving along the corridor, as if searching for something. 

“Commissioner Rose went to ask for information,” Drake answered, sitting down at Dee’s other side. “We know nothing, actually. And it’s been like three hours since they brought you two in.” Drake fell silent for a while, observing Dee critically. “You sure you are ok? You really don’t look like that.” 

“Maybe we should call for a doctor!” JJ sprang up immediately, but a sharp look from Drake made him sit again. 

“It was my fault,” Dee muttered, his fingers clasping together. 

“What was?” Drake asked, confused. 

“Ryo got hurt so bad, and it was all because of me,” Dee continued on, tears in his eyes. “I tried to help, but I made it all worse. If he dies, it is all because of my goddamn attitude...” he uttered brokenly, sniffing. _Damn I am really going to cry before them. But it doesn’t matter if it helps to make Ryo better._

“I am sure that you are only blaming yourself. It’s natural in a situation like this,” Drake tried, uncertain what to say. He had never seen Dee like this: the other man was always full of tough attitude and coolness, but now it was all crumbling down. “So, why don’t you tell us what happened?” Drake asked carefully. “Maybe it will help if you speak it out...” 

JJ made a noise on the other side, his hands clasping Dee’s arm. “Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it... Maybe we should take him home, make him take a bath and put him into bed –” 

“I am sure that he can wait for a while still,” a cool voice answered, and Berkley Rose reached them, his steady eyes gazing at Dee. “I have no idea what has happened here, and I expect to hear the full story later. But now you should collect yourself, Officer Laytner, and change your clothes.” 

Dee looked up at the other man, nodding numbly. “But I can’t leave him...” 

“You may stay in the hospital,” Berkley said, for once sounding almost truthfully understanding towards Dee. “I will ask them to make a bed for you, so you may rest. The nurse I spoke to wasn’t sure how long the surgery would take. And even after that, it may still be some time before we may go and see Officer Maclean...” 

Dee nodded again, feeling weariness land upon him. “So he will survive?” he asked hopefully. Berkley did not answer, but his expression told enough. A cold fear twisted Dee’s stomach and he lowered his head again, feeling suddenly powerless. 

“Come on, let’s find you some clean clothes and get you into shower and bed,” Drake offered, standing up and drawing Dee with him. JJ was on his feet in an instant, taking Dee’s other hand. For once, Dee found himself not caring what the other man did to him. He just wanted to go to sleep, and then wake up again, Ryo safe and whole in his arms... 

* * *

Dee stood in the hallway, trying to ignore the familiar smell of the hospital. It made him feel uneasy, especially when he had spent many of his previous days here, waiting for the worst news possible. 

But today was different. 

Today, he could actually see Ryo, and even talk to his partner if the other was awake. The days before, he had been forced to watch Ryo only from distance, the other still struggling for his life. But now that Ryo had got out of ER, all seemed to be turning back to normal. Slowly, but steadily. 

Dee took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. But the feel of excitement didn’t lessen, and with a sigh, Dee pushed away from the wall, pacing a small distance away from Ryo’s door, and then back again. _How long does it take? The doctor went in like an hour ago... What if something is wrong? He may have some kind of complications, or– Stop it, Dee!_ he commanded himself. _You just must be patient. For Ryo._

Dee settled down against the wall again, his green eyes staring at the door in front of him, trying to will it to open. He wasn’t sure how long he waited, but suddenly the door stood open, a smiling nurse beckoning him in. 

“You may come and see your partner now, Mr. Laytner.” 

“Is he awake?” Dee asked hopefully, walking to the door. 

“Last time I checked him, he was wide and awake,” the woman smiled, letting Dee enter the room. 

Dee felt butterflies invade his stomach as he passed the nurse, his eyes immediately spotting his partner, laying on a bed. He almost stumbled as Ryo’s eyes met his, a warm smile upon his partner’s face washing all his fears away. “Yo,” Dee uttered, sitting on the chair beside the bed. _Dumbass! What kind of a welcome is that? I should have made up something better..._

“Hello Dee,” Ryo whispered with a smile, waking Dee from his inner debate. “The nurses told me that you barely left the hospital after they brought me in.” 

“Where else would have I gone?” Dee muttered. “And I was worried about you. You know, you do something like that again...” Dee halted, a frown of disappointment forming on his forehead. 

“Dee?” Ryo asked, reaching his hand out to push away the strands of hair that had fallen onto Dee’s face. 

“After all this, I still fall back into that same, stupid attitude,” Dee sniffed, raising his face. 

Ryo blinked, seeing that there were actually tears in Dee’s eyes. _But what he said a moment before... It sounds as if he has finally realized it himself..._

“I promise that I will change,” Dee vowed, taking Ryo’s hand between his. “For you, I will try real bad, Ryo. I got you hurt, and that made me finally realize what you have been trying to tell me for a very long time. But I will change.” 

“I am glad to hear that,” Ryo uttered, still slightly surprised. “If I would have known that something like this would have made you to understand the situation, I would have got myself stabbed a long ago.” 

Dee looked at Ryo, horror on his face. “Never say such a thing!” he practically shouted. “I nearly lost you once, so don’t you try to do something like that again.” 

“It was a joke, Dee,” Ryo tried to calm his partner. “Truly, I didn’t do this intentionally, but now as I see you have understood... well, it compensates the situation a little.” 

“Right...” Dee muttered, playing idly with Ryo’s fingers. “So, you feel better now?” 

“Yeah. I am a little tired still, but I definitely feel better – especially now that you are here,” Ryo smiled shyly at Dee. Slowly, he lowered his gaze, staring at their intertwined fingers. He tugged at Dee’s hand slightly, his eyes shifting back at Dee’s. “Would you do me a favor?” he whispered, his eyes shining. 

“Anything,” Dee whispered back, leaning closer. The other’s hand tugged him even closer, and Dee rose up, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. 

“Would you kiss me?” Ryo asked, his eyes refusing to leave Dee’s. 

Momentarily silent, Dee stared at Ryo. _Damn if he makes me cry again..._ Then, very gently, Dee leaned down, bringing his lips onto Ryo’s. The man below sighed happily, opening his lips to welcome Dee deeper. Dee happily complied, his fingers tightening around Ryo’s. Ryo squeezed him back, his free hand rising to Dee’s shoulder. 

There was a sound from the door, people entering the room. Bikky let out a shocked gasp, immediately trying to rush forward. He was held back, however, Carol putting a finger onto her lips. “Let them be, Bikky,” she whispered, smiling. “For once, I guess it is for good.” 

Bikky snorted, crossing his hands over his chest. “As if.” 

 

 

####  **The End**


End file.
